


Double Date

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Buffy and Spike and Angel and Cordelia go on a double date (the boys aren't happy about it).
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 18





	Double Date

“I can’t believe we’re going on a double date with Buffy and Spike,” Angel grumbled as he and Cordy continued to get ready for their evening out.

She rolled her eyes. “So you’ve said before - numerous times. Shut up and deal with it. We’re only going out for a few hours. And you love Spike so stop pretending you still hate each other. Nobody’s buying it anymore.” 

“Fine,” he pouted as he put his shirt on. He leaned over and gave Cordy a quick kiss before she slipped her shoes on.

The doorbell rang, and he went to answer it. He flung the door open to see an equally annoyed Spike. “Let’s go this over with,” he ordered.

“Gladly,” Angel snarked back.

“Vampire boys,” Cordy told Buffy, who snorted.

“Angel complaining all day too?” she asked knowingly.

Cordy nodded. “Of course. Now let’s get this show on the road.” Angel wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and the four of them left for the restaurant.

Spike kissed Buffy before they sat down. “Do we have to do this often?”

“If you keep it up, all the time.” She flashed him a smirk and then turned back to Cordy to continue their conversation.

Angel and Cordy held hands under the table while the four of them held separate discussions. Angel and Spike kept ignoring each other until the latter decided to reignite the old astronaut versus cavemen fight, which took up most of their time.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but let’s do this again. Maybe the men can stay home, though.” Cordy sighed as she looked at Buffy.

“Sounds like a plan,” Buffy readily agreed.

“We’re in,” Angel told them.

Double dates would keep happening despite Angel and Spike’s complaints. They were usually always fun and interesting, after all.


End file.
